Rien que pour ça
by Morgane 2 toi
Summary: Hermione a 35 ans. Elle est insatisfaite et frustrée de sa vie familiale, son couple bat de l'aile et elle ne peut pas s'investir complètement dans son boulot. Mais alors, qu'est ce qui la pousse à se lever le matin ? OS DM/HG


**Rien que pour ça**

**Couple** : DM/HG

**Résumé **: Hermione a 35 ans. Elle est insatisfaite et frustrée de sa vie familiale, son couple bat de l'aile et elle ne peut pas s'investir complètement dans son boulot. Mais alors, qu'est ce qui la pousse à se lever le matin ?

**Note **: parce que préparer des concours, ça rend fou, faut bien déstresser de temps en temps. Petit OS sans prétention, juste pour le plaisir.

* * *

Hermione poussa la porte de la maison, la referma derrière elle et laissa échapper un léger soupir. Elle laissa tomber son sac au pied du porte manteau, sur lequel elle accrocha sa veste.

"Quatre, trois, deux, un"… songea Hermione

- MAMAN !

Hugo venait de débouler de la cuisine, bras tendus et serviette encore accrochée à son cou. Hermione se força à renvoyer à son fils un sourire aussi réjouit que le sien. Elle le prit dans ses bras et se releva difficilement, toute la fatigue de sa journée de travail pesant comme de réels kilos sur ses épaules.

- Je suis content que tu sois rentrée. Parce que quand papa il fait à manger, c'est bon mais toi c'est mieux. Et puis il comprend rien aux maths, alors c'était difficile de faire mes devoirs. Dis maman, tu me liras Le petit sorcier et le dragon ce soir ? Ca fait longtemps. Oh et tu sais pas quoi, Al il a réussi à changer la couleur de son cahier. On sait pas comment il a fait mais t'en fais pas, maman, personne ne l'a vu !

Hermione ne put qu'écouter, amusée, le babillage de son fils. Sa fille, Rose, arriva à ce moment dans le couloir et adressa un regard agacé à son frère. Ses cheveux roux comme son père mais épais comme sa mère donnaient déjà l'impression qu'elle avait un caractère bien trempé. En réalité, c'était une petite fille adorable. Qui ferait sans doute beaucoup d'émule, Hermione n'en doutait pas.

- Bonsoir Maman, fit plus sobrement Rose, en lui souriant également.

- Ma chérie ! Tu as passé une bonne journée ? demanda Hermione en se penchant, Hugo toujours dans ses bras, pour l'embrasser sur le front.

La petite Rose prit sa mère par la main pour la mener dans la cuisine, où la petite famille dînait.

- Oui ! J'ai eu 19 à ma rédaction !

Hermione déposa Hugo sur sa chaise, embrassa Ron et se laissa tomber sur la quatrième chaise de la cuisine, alors que Rose racontait avec excitation les commentaires qu'avait fait son institutrice sur sa fameuse rédaction.

La petite Weasley Granger avait hérité de la soif de connaissance de sa mère, qui en était plus que ravie. Rose adorait lire mais ne restait jamais à l'écart des autres enfants et s'intégrait parfaitement. Elle était juste maladroite comme son père et sa propension à rougir pour un oui ou pour un non la gênait beaucoup. Hermione n'osait l'avouer mais elle préférait légèrement Rose à Hugo, qui ressemblait parfois bien trop à Ron quand il était colérique et de mauvaise foi.

Elle écouta Rose patiemment, tout en commençant à se servir généreusement. Elle était affamée. C'est tout juste si elle avait eu le temps de manger ce midi. Hugo, qui ne voulait pas être en reste, parla lui aussi de sa journée.

Hermione faisait des petits commentaires amusé de temps en temps mais Ron mangeait en silence, l'air contrarié. Ce n'est qu'après le dessert et après avoir envoyé Rose se laver et Hugo faire ses affaires pour le lendemain qu'il daigna ouvrir la bouche.

- Tu es encore rentrée tard, fit-il en croisant les bras d'un air contrarié.

Hermione se pencha pour l'embrasser mais il se détourna. Sa femme déposa donc un léger baiser sur sa joue et se recula, blessée.

- Ron, je t'ai déjà dit que c'était passager. On a beaucoup de boulot en ce moment mais dès que les conférences seront passées, j'aurai plus de temps…

- Tu as déjà dit ça l'année dernière, répliqua le rouquin.

- Et mon implication m'a permis d'avoir une promotion… On est partis en Inde pendant deux semaines grâce à ma prime… Tu ne vas pas me le reprocher quand même !

- Non, mais j'aimerais bien que tu te consacres un peu plus à tes enfants… Et à moi par la même occasion.

Hermione se leva de table, ne se sentant pas le courage pour une dispute ce soir là. Elle commença à ranger la vaisselle à la Moldue, tout en essayant de faire entendre raison à son mari borné. Ils avaient déjà eu cette conversation des milliers de fois. Ron lui reprochait de se trop se consacrer à son travail alors qu'Hermione avait pris, presque contre sa volonté, plusieurs congés à la naissance des enfants. Cela l'avait pénalisée dans sa carrière et elle était maintenant obligée de mettre les bouchées doubles non seulement pour rattraper son retard mais aussi pour prouver qu'elle était aussi bonne que ses collèges masculins qui, eux, n'étaient pas obligés de s'absenter de temps en temps en cas d'urgence.

Ron, en tant que joueur des Chudley, avait des périodes creuses entre les Championnats. Il s'entraînait bien quelques heures par jour mais en ce moment, il avait plus de temps pour lui. Sauf qu'il ne voulait pas en profiter pour faire plus d'efforts à la maison et rendre la vie d'Hermione plus facile.

C'est une fois de plus l'amer constat que fit la jeune femme, les traits tirés et las, en écoutant à moitié ce que Ron lui disait.

- Mione ? Tu m'écoutes ?

Elle hocha la tête distraitement et ouvrit le frigo pour prendre une deuxième mousse au chocolat. Le chocolat, il n'y a que ça qui l'apaisait. Et après la journée qu'elle avait passée, c'était plus que mérité.

- Je déteste juste avoir l'impression d'être un homme au foyer, ajouta Ron, les oreilles rouges.

- Oh… Alors pour toi que la femme reste à la maison pour s'occuper des enfants, c'est normal.

- Ca l'est plus que pour un homme en tout cas.

- Et bien laisse moi te dire que jamais j'abandonnerai mon boulot pour faire la boniche, soupira Hermione en s'appuyant contre l'évier, refusant de s'asseoir près de son mari.

- Oui, merci, j'avais bien compris ! … Et franchement, tu n'avais pas besoin de ça, ajouta Ron en désignant la mousse qu'Hermione avait en main.

Elle ouvrit la bouche, choquée, mais ne trouva rien à dire. Ron sortit de la cuisine sans lui accorder un regard. Hermione resta longtemps immobile, se demandant depuis quand son mari s'était autorisé à lui faire des réflexions aussi… Dégueulasses, il n'y avait pas d'autre mot. Oui, elle avait pris du poids après la naissance d'Hugo. Oui, elle n'avait plus son corps de jeune fille. Mais elle était la première à en souffrir. Refoulant ses larmes, elle agita violemment sa baguette pour que la vaisselle se lave et rejoignit les enfants. Elle joua un peu avec eux puis raconta, comme prévu, l'histoire du sorcier et du dragon à Hugo. Rose, qui avait pourtant le droit de se coucher un peu plus tard que son frère, était déjà au lit, plongée dans un roman. Sa mère s'installa auprès d'elle et elles discutèrent de l'histoire.

Après un dernier câlin, Hermione ferma la porte de la chambre d'enfant, notant avec tristesse que Ron n'était pas passé leur dire bonne nuit. Pourtant, c'était un père formidable. Il adorait s'occuper d'eux, il les amenait toujours faire des activités. Il s'impliquait dans les réunions de parents d'élèves, pour leurs devoirs, pour leur éducation, il jouait avec eux, savait les rassurer et les faire rire. Papa gâteau de temps en temps mais jamais trop papa poule. Il aimait ses enfants, cela se voyait.

Il ne savait juste pas mettre les problèmes de son couple de son côté. Et Hugo et Rose étaient déjà bien trop intelligents pour ne pas le remarquer.

Hermione monta dans leur chambre, savourant l'idée d'une bonne nuit de sommeil. Comme tous les soirs, Ron remis le sujet sur le tapis et comme tous les soirs, chacun fit des concessions pour avoir l'impression que le problème était réglé.

Hermione, tout de même soulagée, s'enferma dans la salle de bain pour faire sa toilette. Tout en brossant soigneusement ses cheveux, elle se dit que le problème venait peut-être d'elle. Elle avait tendance à toujours vouloir avancer, avoir plus, faire mieux... Mais un couple confronté aux réalités de la vie de tous les jours, pouvait-il réellement s'améliorer sans cesse ?

Elle sentait qu'elle avait besoin d'autre chose. Hermione avait toujours pensé que son rêve -le fameux un travail, un mari, des enfants, une maison- ferait d'elle la plus heureuse des femmes. Mais en fait, une fois qu'elle avait obtenu tout cela, elle avait eu envie d'autre chose. Oui, elle était peut-être une éternelle insatisfaite qui ressentait toujours le besoin de se donner des défis, d'avoir des buts toujours plus élevés.

- Mione ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Dépêche toi !

Elle sursauta, réalisant que le temps passait alors qu'elle réfléchissait.

- J'arrive, laisse moi dix minutes ! répondit-elle. Mets toi au lit en attendant !

Hermione se déshabilla rapidement et enfila une vieille chemise de nuit. Ses yeux ne purent s'empêcher de glisser sur ce corps qu'elle détestait tant.

Elle sentit brusquement ses épaules s'affaisser. Hermione regarda son reflet dans le miroir et eu brusquement envie de pleurer. Où était passée sa jeunesse ? La double journée qu'elle se payait depuis plusieurs années déjà se remarquait sur son visage. Elle avait déjà des rides, son teint était comme fané, il était rare qu'elle n'ait pas de cernes.

Elle n'avait même plus le temps d'aller chez le coiffeur. Ses cheveux étaient lisses, c'est vrai, mais sans éclat, sans tenue... Si banals...

Et son corps ? Que dire de son corps ? Hermione avait adoré ses deux grossesses. Mais elle avait compris qu'après Hugo, jamais son corps ne redeviendrait comme avant. Elle s'était épaissie. De partout. La taille, les jambes, le ventre, même les bras. Sa poitrine, qui autrefois faisait sa fierté secrète, n'avait plus la même tenue qu'auparavant.

C'est pourquoi elle utilisait régulièrement cette ruse. Ron, lassé de l'attendre, finissait pas s'endormir. Et Hermione n'avait plus qu'à se glisser dans le lit pour profiter d'une nuit de sommeil qu'elle savait trop courte à l'avance. Ce qu'il fit encore ce soir là.

Elle n'aimait même plus faire l'amour avec son mari. Allongée dans le lit conjugal, les yeux fermés mais le cerveau tournant à cent à l'heure, Hermione ne parvint pas à trouver le sommeil. Sa fatigue, aussi bien physique que mentale, ne parvenait plus à éclipser son trouble croissant. Et là, alors que quelques larmes silencieuses roulaient sur ses joues, elle se demanda pourquoi elle continuait à se lever tous les matins.

Le réveil sonna et, comme un ressort, Hermione se réveilla en sursaut. Elle se hâta de l'éteindre et se laissa doucement tomber dans le lit moelleux. Juste cinq petites minutes. A côté d'elle, Ron grogna. Monsieur détestait être réveillé quand il ne commençait pas tôt. Il trouvait ça particulièrement injuste. Bien entendu, le fait qu'Hermione se couche après lui et se lève avant lui, ça, n'avait rien d'injuste ou de déplacé.

Hermione se leva difficilement, encore toute imbibée de fatigue. Elle alla réveiller les enfants et leur dit d'aller petit déjeuner. Ils étaient en retard. Comme toujours. Hermione rejoignit la salle de bain, se pressa sous la douche, s'habilla et se coiffa. Ses yeux rencontrèrent le calendrier qu'elle aimait laisser dans la salle de bain pour les matins où elle était trop fatiguée pour se souvenir de quoi que ce soit. Un léger sourire accrocha ses lèvres et elle ouvrit son tiroir à maquillage. Rapidement, elle se passa un peu de blush sur les joues, un léger fard sur ses paupières et prit le soin d'accrocher deux jolies mais discrètes boucles d'oreilles. Hermione choisi avec soin son parfum qu'elle déposa par petites touches sur son cou et son décolleté.

_Rien que pour ça._

Elle descendit ensuite en trombe, étant toujours en retard. Hugo et Rose déjeunaient, seuls dans la cuisine, ils avaient appris à être autonomes très tôt. Hermione avala deux tartines sous l'oeil sévère de sa fille et n'eut pas le temps de finir sa tasse de café. Elle vérifia les cartables des enfants et ils sortirent de leur petit pavillon. Elle les amena en voiture à l'école, les y déposa et prit le temps d'échanger quelques mots avec une maman qu'elle appréciait. Hermione repartit tout aussi rapidement, gara la voiture dans une rue à l'écart et revêtit sa robe de sorcière, avant de transplaner au Ministère de la Magie. Hermione rejoignit le flot de sorciers et de sorcières, ainsi que de petits avions en papier qui volaient dans tous les sens.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'une des nombreuses pendules magiques qui était accrochées au mur. Huit heures onze très exactement. Elle sourit.

_Rien que pour ça_

- Bonjour Madame Weasley ! lui fit le gardien quand elle passa le portique de sécurité.

- Bonjour Jack. Du nouveau ?

- Pas pour le moment.

- Très bien. Tu pourras signaler à ton chef qu'il faut revoir le système de sécurité ? La dernière fois, Harry a pu y entrer comme dans un moulin !

- Ca marche. Bonne journée, et pensez à prendre une pause, acquiesça le jeune gardien en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

- Merci, à vous aussi, répondit Hermione, en répondant à son œillade.

Jack n'était pas qu'un simple gardien. C'était un commère comme il en existait peu. Et comme Hermione travaillait parfois sur des dossiers sensibles, elle pouvait toujours lui demander s'il y avait des fuites, des rumeurs, bref, tout ce qui pouvait contrarier ses plans.

En ce moment, elle cherchait à savoir qui avait dévoilé le programme de la fête d'ouverture de sa série de conférences.

Hermione pressa le pas vers les ascenseurs. Elle avisa le troisième ascenseur en partant de la droite et s'y engouffra peu avant que les portes ne se referment.

Il y avait deux sorcières et un magistrat qui la salua. Ils commencèrent leur descente, les trois autres occupants déjà plongés dans leurs dossiers. Au niveau un, les portes s'ouvrirent sur un sorcier de haute taille. Cintré dans sa robe de sorcier luxueuse mais pas clinquante, il avait des cheveux blonds caractéristiques d'une haute famille de l'aristocratie. Dossier sous le bras, il se glissa avec nonchalance dans l'ascenseur, réservant un regard méprisant à l'un de ses occupants.

- Oh. Granger. Bonjour.

Draco Malefoy se posta à côté d'Hermione en lui adressant une moue ennuyée. L'ascenseur poursuivit sa descente alors que le magistrat et les deux sorcières jetaient des coups d'œil discrets à ces deux personnalités de la guerre, réputés pour se vouer une haine tenace mais obligés de collaborer sur certains dossiers. L'atmosphère était tout à coup beaucoup moins sereine.

- Malefoy. Que me vaut le déplaisir ? répondit Hermione d'un air agacé qu'elle ne prit même pas la peine de dissimuler.

- Un imbécile de _ta_ section a encore oublié de me fournir le dossier pour la fête de clôture.

- L'imbécile de ma section en question aurait très bien pu te le fournir à temps si tu avais encore été dans ton bureau _après_ _cinq heures_, Malefoy, siffla Hermione, sans cacher ses insinuations.

- Que veux-tu. J'ai une vie _moi_. Je tire satisfaction d'autre chose que de mon travail.

Le ton était ironique mais diaboliquement fielleux et froid. Hermione lui adressa un regard noir avant de fusiller du regard les trois autres sorciers qui observaient leur échange et qui s'empressèrent de regarder ailleurs.

- Je l'espère bien pour toi. Vu comment tu as massacré le dernier compte rendu, il vaut mieux que tu aies d'autres sources de satisfaction…

- Tu insinues que je fais mal mon boulot, Granger ?

- Je n'insinue rien Malefoy, je constate, répondit Hermione en lui souriant d'un air ingénu.

- Niveau deux, Département de la justice magique, Service des usages abusifs de la magie, quartier général des Aurors, annonça la voix suave de l'ascenseur.

Les deux autres sorcières qui partageaient leur ascenseur s'empressèrent de sortir dès que les portes s'ouvrirent, sans un regard en arrière. Elles espéraient tout de même que leur collègue descendait bientôt. Avant que les deux autres ne s'écharpent en tout cas.

L'ascenseur poursuivit sa montée.

- Rien ne peut te satisfaire de toute façon, reprit Malefoy de sa voix traînante. Je me demande comment fait Weasley d'ailleurs…

Alors qu'ils se tenaient côte à côte sans se regarder depuis qu'ils étaient dans le même ascenseur, Hermione se tourna brusquement vers lui. Ses yeux étincelants et ses joues rouges firent face à ses yeux dénués de sentiment et à son visage marmoréen.

- Tu fais dans les attaques de bas étage Malefoy ! siffla la brune en relevant fièrement le menton. Tu ne peux pas soutenir le même niveau que moi sur la distance hein ?

- Niveau trois. Service des sports magiques, services administratifs du Magenmagot, annonça à nouveau la voix.

Le magistrat fila dans le couloir, attirant sur lui les regards interrogateurs qui se firent compatissants quand ils dévièrent sur les deux sorciers qui étaient maintenant seuls dans l'ascenseur.

Ce dernier s'éleva à nouveau, alors qu'Hermione et Malefoy se fixaient toujours. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes, tendus. Et, brusquement, Malefoy plaqua Hermione contre la paroi de l'ascenseur. Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et elle accepta le baiser avec empressement, passant ses mains dans les cheveux du blond alors que tout son corps s'enflammait.

_Rien que pour ça_

Il pressa le bouton d'arrêt d'urgence pour mieux parsemer le cou d'Hermione de baisers –il savait à quel point cette zone était érogène chez elle- tout en déboutonnant son chemisier pour avoir accès à sa poitrine. Renversant la tête en arrière, Hermione laissa échapper un gémissement sourd.

Elle pouvait déjà sentir dans quel état était Draco et, ses caresses la rendant folle, elle s'attela à écarter sa robe de sorcier puis à déboutonner son pantalon.

Draco, étonné, releva les yeux vers elle.

- Je suis en jupe aujourd'hui… Et je n'ai pas de collants… fit Hermione avec ce côté petite fille innocente qui le rendait fou.

- Mmmm... Tu caches si bien ton jeu, Granger…

Et il l'embrassa à nouveau de cette manière si particulière qui lui faisait perdre la tête.

_Rien que pour ça_

Quinze minutes plus tard, l'ascenseur arriva à bonne destination. Draco et Hermione, redevenus distants, en sortirent pour aller en réunion.

Hermione était chef de projet au département de la Justice Magique. Depuis des années, elle militait pour la reconnaissance des droits des êtres magiques. Elle avait organisé un cycle de conférences sur le thème des Géants. D'autres créatures magiques étaient invitées. Malefoy, lui, se chargeait de la communication du Ministère. Un boulot qu'il faisait à merveille d'ailleurs, jouant de ses relations et de son charme sans aucun scrupule.

Installés autour d'une longue table, ils mirent au point le gala de clôture : menus, discours, disposition des tables, décorations...

Hermione s'assurait que toutes les dispositions spéciales avaient bien été respectées –les Géants ne sont pas des invités pas comme les autres- quand elle sentit une main se poser sur sa cuisse. Rien que ce simple contact la fit frissonner des pieds à la tête. Aussitôt, son bas ventre s'enflamma et elle but une gorgée d'eau pour se donner une contenance.

A la fin de la discussion, elle jeta un coup d'œil en biais à Malefoy. Il lui adressa un petit sourire satisfait, sans toutefois retirer sa main. Merlin qu'elle détestait quand il faisait ça et risquait de les compromettre tous les deux ! Mais en même temps, c'était tellement excitant…

_Rien que pour ça_

Elle discuta quelques instant encore avec des collègues qui étaient devenus, au fil des dossiers, des amis. Amis qu'elle avait très peu le temps de fréquenter. Même quand elle voyait Ginny ou Harry, Hermione se sentait coupable de ne pas être plutôt avec ses enfants. Et elle détestait ça._  
_

- Granger ?

Son échine se glaça. Quelle sensation délicieuse. Il prenait toujours le soin de l'interpeller devant tout le monde, cela attirait tellement moins les soupçons que les chuchotements.

- Hum ?

- On a pas avancé sur la conférence de clôture. Et sans vouloir te vexer, j'ai d'autres dossiers qui m'attendent. Même si l'idée me révulse, il faut qu'on voie ça ce midi.

- Tu comptes m'inviter au restaurant ? s'amusa Hermione, affichant un rictus désabusé aux lèvres.

- Surtout ne va rien t'imaginer. Midi et demie à l'Atrium… Et tu paieras ta part !

Il parti sans plus de préambule, droit et fier, comme le Malefoy qu'on lui avait appris à être.

- Quel mufle ! soupira Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Je pensais qu'avec le temps vos rapports se seraient… Heu… détendus, grimaça la secrétaire d'Hermione, qui avait assisté à la réunion.

- Oh, non, il est trop sournois pour être civilisé.

Et avec un sourire, Hermione se dit qu'elle devenait une trop bonne menteuse.

_Rien que pour ça_

Elle passa sa matinée à peaufiner son discours d'inauguration puis vérifia que toutes les invitations avaient bien été adressées. Elle choisi l'affiche qui allait être placardée partout dans les services d'ici peu et contacta rapidement l'émissaire gobelin.

Quand elle se rendit compte que son horloge indiquait déjà midi vingt, son coeur bondit dans sa poitrine. Elle sortit son miroir de son sac et y jeta un coup d'oeil critique.

Hermione se demanda pour la énième fois comment Draco Malefoy était devenu son amant alors qu'elle avait si peu d'atouts. Elle se vaporisa un peu de parfum, pinça ses joues pâles pour leur donner plus de couleur et, d'un coup de baguette magique, recoiffa ses cheveux. Hermione prit ensuite son sac à main et un gros dossier pour se donner une contenance et annonça à sa secrétaire qu'elle allait manger avec "l'autre fouine, si je reviens couverte de sang, tu me couvriras ?". Hermione prit la direction de l'Atrium. Il était déjà là, ne prêtant aucune attention aux autres sorciers et sorcières qui gravitaient autour de lui.

Quand il la vit, il lui adressa un regard ennuyé. Mais elle remarqua la légère inclinaison que prirent ses lèvres, pendant quelques secondes. Ca voulait dire qu'il était content de la voir. Et personne d'autre qu'eux le savait.

_Rien que pour ça_

- T'es en retard, Granger.

Ils commencèrent à se diriger vers la sortie du Ministère, adressant quelques salutations à des collègues, connaissances ou amis.

- Je te manquais ? murmura Hermione.

- Tu as mis ce parfum. Et maintenant, je le sens partout sur moi. T'es une garce.

- Si peu, répliqua Hermione avec un sourire jugé mauvais pour les observateurs mais amusé pour Draco.

- Où veux-tu aller ?

- Peu m'importe. Dans un endroit où ils servent des salades que je n'aie pas à culpabiliser toute l'après midi.

- Ah, béni soit le jour où tu comprendras que les hommes n'aiment pas les sacs d'os... répliqua Draco d'un ton las.

- Les horribles trucs sur mes hanches en font partie ?

- Moi j'aime bien m'y accrocher quand...

Elle le frappa avec son énorme dossier et rougit. Leur conversation s'interrompit quand le flot de sorciers du Ministère fut trop important pour qu'ils puissent continuer leurs sous entendus.

Ils allèrent dans une brasserie sorcière, réputée bonne et pas très chère. Beaucoup de fonctionnaires du Ministère y déjeunaient, c'était le meilleur endroit pour éviter les soupçons. Tous deux se forgèrent une mine blasée pendant que leurs collègues les observaient, amusés, avant de prendre une table légèrement en retrait. Aussitôt, ils sortirent leurs dossiers et se les échangèrent. Montrer à tous leur prétexte. S'afficher. Jouer la comédie. C'était leur jeu, le piment de leur vie. Depuis 6 mois déjà...

_Rien que pour ça_

Ils commandèrent rapidement et se parlèrent, penchés sur les dossiers. Ils plaisantèrent, se lancèrent des piques, abordèrent des sujets plus sérieux. Draco Malefoy était un type incroyablement bavard avec la faculté de sortir des plaisanteries pince-sans-rire qui surprenaient toujours Hermione.

Elle avait souvent du mal à se retenir d'éclater de rire et c'était un vrai combat que de garder un visage impassible. Enfermés dans leur bulle, ils ne virent pas un sorcier, grand, plutôt baraqué et aux cheveux noirs en désordre, s'approcher de leur table.

- Salut Malefoy ! Bonjour Hermione comment vas-tu ?

Harry serra la main du blond et fit la bise à sa vieille amie. Les années lui avaient vraiment bien réussi et il gardait tout son charme, réhaussé par une belle carrière au sein du bureau des Aurors.

- Comme tu l'imagines, répondit-elle avec un sourire crispé.

- Hé bien, vous êtes à la bourre au point de bosser ensemble pendant les repas ?

- Si Malefoy était...

- Oh ça va Granger, ne recommence pas ! la coupa Draco d'un air mauvais. Ca s'est arrangé chez les Aurors ? demanda-t-il ensuite à Harry.

- Yep. Nickel. T'as vraiment bien joué sur ce coup, je te dois une fière chandelle.

- J'espère bien Potter, j'espère bien.

- Bien, ce n'est pas tout mais je pars pour les Etats-Unis dans une demie-heure donc...

- Frimeur, ricana Draco.

- Tu viens toujours avec Ron et les enfants dimanche ? demanda Harry à Hermione, sans tenir compte de l'intervention de Draco.

- Oui bien sûr, répondit-elle en souriant comme le pouvait, consciente qu'en face d'elle, Malefoy s'était rembruni.

Harry resta encore quelques instant puis quitta la brasserie, les laissant seuls à nouveau. Lui et Malefoy avaient également collaboré sur différents sujets et s'ils n'étaient pas amis pour autant, ils s'entendaient à peu près bien. La semaine dernière, un colis piégé et rempli de farfadets avait été envoyé au bureau des Aurors et avait causé une belle pagaille. Des failles de sécurité de cet ordre risquaient de faire les choux gras de la presse alors Malefoy avait organisé une conférence de presse pour expliquer qu'un entraînement avait "très légèrement" dérapé. L'arrogance et la suffisance voire le mépris dont il faisait preuve envers les questions des journalistes avaient fini par les convaincre.

Harry ayant mis, malgré lui, fin à leur complicité, Hermione et Draco partirent chacun de leur côté.

Hermione se dépêcha de rattraper tout son retard et l'après-midi fila si vite que quand son regard rencontra sa pendule qui indiquait 5 heures et demi, elle sursauta. Rassemblant rapidement ses affaires, sans oublier quelques paperasses à terminer le soir même, elle quitta son bureau et salua ses collègues. Direction la section Com' du Ministère.

Elle se forgea une expression neutre en arrivant devant le comptoir de l'accueil.

- Bonsoir. Monsieur Malefoy est toujours ici ou il est déjà parti ? demanda Hermione d'un air blasé à la secrétaire.

- Non, il est toujours dans son bureau.

- Très bien, lâcha la jeune femme avec un soupir, comme si elle se rendait à l'échafaud.

Elle se dirigea vers le bureau de Malefoy, ouvrit la porte sans frapper et la claqua derrière elle.

Le blond était en train de rédiger un parchemin. Un air tout d'abord agacé s'afficha sur son visage, il détestait être dérangé, mais quand il vit que c'était Hermione, il se permit un petit sourire.

- Je te ramène ton dossier Malefoy. Tu l'as _encore_ oublié dans mon service, fit Hermione en balançant ledit dossier sur son bureau. A croire que tu le fais exprès… ajouta-t-elle d'une voix plus mutine.

- Peut-être bien…

Hermione contourna lentement le bureau. Pivotant sur son grand fauteuil de cuir, Draco lui fit face. Aussitôt, elle s'installa à califourchon sur lui et captura ses lèvres pour un baiser fiévreux.

Il la pressa contre son corps, même si Draco ne l'avouait pas, il avait attendu qu'elle vienne toute l'après midi. Cela devenait une véritable drogue. Cette femme le rendait fou. Elle pensait qu'elle n'était pas jolie mais lui voyait sa vraie beauté. Quand ils étaient seuls, son visage s'illuminait, ses yeux brillaient, elle se redressait et faisait tout à coup dix ans de moins.

Elle retrouvait son panache, sa fierté, cette combattivité qu'il admirait tant chez elle. Oui, Hermione Weasley était belle. Et il en voulait à Ronald Weasley de s'en être rendu compte avant lui.

Son couple en souffrait, son fils en souffrait. Mais, égoïstement, il s'en foutait. A se bécoter en cachette dans son bureau, le ventre tiraillé par la peur qu'on les surprenne, Hermione faisait naître en lui l'adolescent qu'il n'avait jamais eu le temps d'être. C'était un peu comme s'il était devenu schizophrène, assumant sans remords une liaison avec une femme mariée mais incapable de quitter sa femme et son fils. Pour quoi faire de toute façon ? Ca avait toujours été clair entre eux : sans conséquences.

Hermione rompit le baiser, se releva et se dirigea vers la porte.

- Tu es cruelle Granger, protesta Draco, comprenant qu'elle n'avait aucunement l'intention de revenir et qu'ils en resteraient là.

- Tu me puniras demain, répondit la brune avec une petite moue.

- Compte sur moi…

Elle lui adressa un dernier sourire, des papillons enflammant à nouveau son ventre rien qu'à l'annonce de cette promesse alléchante.

_Rien que pour ça. _

Hermione reprit l'ascenseur et sortit du Ministère de la Magie. Elle transplana près de la voiture, alla chercher les enfants à l'étude et, arrivés à la maison, ils prirent tous les trois un goûter tardif. Puis elle leur fit faire les devoirs et, alors qu'ils partaient jouer, elle avança dans ses dossiers. Vers huit heures, Ron n'étant toujours pas rentré, elle se dirigea vers la cuisine, pour préparer le repas du soir. Hermione se lava les mains et, rafraîchie par l'air du soir qui entrait dans la cuisine à travers les fenêtres ouvertes, alla chercher un écharpe. Au moment de la passer autour de son cou, elle tressaillit légèrement quand elle reconnu l'odeur du parfum de Draco.

Un mélange de poivre, de musc et de citron.

Elle ferma les yeux et inspira doucement cette fragrance qui l'apaisait tant.

_Rien que pour ça_

Hermione sourit en pensant à la folie qu'ils avaient fait dans l'ascenseur. Ce n'était pas son genre. Ca ne l'avait jamais été. Elle, la chef de projet, mère de deux enfants, ancienne combattante de guerre. Ce n'était pas sérieux. Et plus de son âge, pensait-elle. Mais il la changeait, c'était indéniable. Elle ne se sentait même plus coupable de tromper Ron aussi effrontément. Elle avait envie d'autre chose. D'une autre vie. Elle commença par le plus simple en décrochant le téléphone et commandant des pizzas.

Puis elle se posta à la fenêtre de la cuisine, l'écharpe doucement pressée contre son nez. Elle admira le beau jardin de leur belle maison qui allait si bien avec leur belle famille. Et se laissa aller à refaire sa vie, à envisager mille scénarios possibles, à juste abandonner et partir, partir si loin. Ignorant que sa fille l'observait discrètement depuis le couloir, un air peiné sur le visage, Hermione ferma les yeux et inspira longuement.

Non, elle ne savait pas comment elle en était arrivée là. Sa liaison avec Malefoy prenait des proportions qu'ils n'avaient pas prévues au départ. Sans conséquences qu'ils disaient toujours. C'était leur secret, la chose qui la poussait à continuer, à avancer malgré toutes les déconvenues. Qui la faisait espérer, peut-être, à de meilleurs lendemain. Voilà pourquoi elle se levait le matin. Pour ses baisers, pour ses caresses. Pour leurs entrevues. Pour ce petit jeu qui les amusaient tant. Pour se sentir femme. Pour voir l'amusement briller au fond de ses yeux. Juste pour son si rare sourire.

_Rien que pour ça.  
_

_

* * *

_Et voilà ! Libre à vous d'imaginer la suite. Liaison sans lendemain ou début d'une histoire plus sérieuse... J'ai un peu peur d'être encore tombé dans le côté Ronophobe mais ça fait tellement du bien ^^

Pour celles qui suivent "Guéris moi", le prochain chapitre est en route et sera là après mes concours donc en juin, comme je l'avais malheureusement prévu.

D'ici là un petit mot est le bienvenu ! Merci de m'avoir lue et bon courage pour boucler cette (mauvaise) fin d'année !

Des bisous à toutes,

Morgane


End file.
